


Never a Love So Pure

by SockPrincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: They're yin and yang, bread and butter, stars and stripes. They just fit together.





	Never a Love So Pure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: Pre-Serum Steve Rogers who has a Small Penis/Bucky Barnes whose Dick is Uncomfortably Large" I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
